JOUNIN NO NARUTO
by fadlun.foolish
Summary: Naruto kembali ke masa lalu untuk menjadi jounin bagi dirinya yang versi wanita, Silahkan di baca !CHAPTER2!UPDATE
1. Chapter 1

**Story ** : **JOUNIN NO NARUTO ©  
**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Action & Adventure

**Main Pair** : Naruto & Team Seven

**Warning** : **Overpower/Mysterious!Naruto**,(Miss)Typos,**OOC**,GaJe,SKS, and Another

**A/N** : Ini adalah fic. Pertama saya,setelah lama jadi Reader entah kenapa jadi ingin menulis cerita di FFN ini,jadi mohon bimbingannya. Dan fic. ini murni dari otak saya,jika ada kesamaan dengan fic. lainnya itu hanya kebetulan.

Ok,that's all.

†Happy Reading†

**In another Dimension**

"Naruto,kau telah menyelamatkan Dunia Shinobi dari perang dunia ke-empat,kau berhak mendapatkan hadiah" Ucap seseorang berjubah dan memegang senjata yang kita sebut dengan Rikudou Sennin sang pencipta dunia Shinobi

"Hadiah ? Apa itu Sensei ?" Jawab Naruto dengan antusias kepada Rikudou yang selama ini menjadi senseinya

"Ha,,,ha,,,ha,,, tingkahmu seperti anak kecil saja Naruto" Sang Rikudou menjawab dengan tertawa

"Cepat Sensei apa hadiahnya ?" Naruto sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui hadiah tersebut

"Baiklah, Naruto kau akan kuberi hadiah yang disebut '_Kesempatan_', kau akan kembali ke masa lalu untuk merubah nasibmu, lebih tepatnya kau akan merubah dirimu dengan kau yang akan membimbingnya" Jawab Rikudou dengan tegas

"_Kesempatan ?,_merubah nasibku dengan bantuan diriku sendiri ? apa maksudnya sensei ?" Naruto bingung dengan jawaban senseinya tersebut

"Ah, waktunya sudah tiba Naruto, kau akan kembali ke masa dimana kyuubi terlepas dari perut ibumu,dan mencegahnya agar tidak terlepas dari perut ibumu, gunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik Naruto"

Rikudou-pun melakukan sebuah handseal yang rumit dan muncullah sebuah gerbang yang digunakan untuk kembali ke masa lalu.

"Masuklah Naruto, dan gunakan kesempatan ini dengan sebaik-baiknya"

"Ha'i sensei" Jawab Naruto dengan tegas

"Gunakanlah Rinneganmu dengan bijak Naruto" Ucap Rikudou memperingatkan

Naruto pun mengangguk walaupun masih bingung dengan ucapan senseinya itu, akhirnya Naruto masuk kedalam pintu tersebut dan kembali ke masa lalu untuk merubah nasibnya.

**JOUNIN NO NARUTO**

Terlihat Kushina terbaring disebuah ranjang sedang berjuang untuk melahirkan anaknya dibantu oleh istri Hokage ketiga, seorang ANBU wanita yang bernama Taji, dan suaminya, Minato. Saat itu dia merasa sangat kesakitan ketika bayinya akan lahir.

"OHHH TUHAN! SAKITTTT !" Jerit Kushina

KHHHRAAAAAA!

Karena tidak bisa menahan sakit Kushina pun menjerit sangat kencang. Sedangkan Minato terlihat menjaga segel yang ada diperut istrinya tersebut.

"Aku belum pernah mendengar Kushina kesakitan seperti ini, a... a.. apa kalian yakin dia baik-baik saja ?" Tanya Minato kepada kedua wanita yang sedang membantu persalinan dengan raut muka yang menunjukan kekhawatiran

"Dia baik-baik saja! Tetap pusatkan perhatianmu pada segelnya!"Ucap Biwako memperingati

"Tapi dia...-" Belum menyelesaikan kata-katanya, sudah dipotong oleh perkataan Biwako si istri Hokage ketiga "Ya, tuhan, kau itu Hokage keempat! Jangan panik! Wanita itu kuat"

"UAAAHHHHHHH!" Teriak Kushina dengan wajah berkeringat yang mulai bercucuran

'Dia memang sangat kuat! Aku bisamerasakan rubahnya ingin keluar!' Batin Minato sang Yondaime Hokage

Minato berusaha keras untuk menjaga segelnya, sampai dia sendiri dibuat tidak bisa tenang dengan keadaan istrinya

"Bertahanlah Kushina, bertahanlah Naruko!" Minato berusaha untuk menyemangati Kushina dan anaknnya

SLPHHHHH!

Di tempat lain, terlihat Pria bertopeng berhasil mengalahkan beberapa ANBU penjaga diluar tempat kelahiran Kushina. Pria bertopeng mulai beranjak masuk ke tempat dimana Naruto dilahirkan

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Sementara Kushina masih terlihat menahan rasa sakit.

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGHHHH!" Guman Kushina

Kabar bagus disaat keadaan genting dari Biwako terdengar oleh semua orang disitu

"...ke... kepalanya sudah keluar ! ini hampir selesai, Kushina !" Ujar Biwako

" Ayo terus, Kushina !" Taji menyemangati Kushina

" Narukooo, keluarlah ! Dan Kyuubi, kau tetap didalam !" Ujar Minato

"MMMMMMMMMMMMMGGGGGHHHH!" Gumam Kushina lagi

Beberapa saat kemudian terdengarlah suara bayi yang menangis

OOOEEE!OOOEEEEE!

"Cepat, ambilkan air panas !" Perintah Biwako kepada Taji

"Ha'i Biwako-sama"

Minato sudah bisa sedikit lega ketika melihat anaknya sudah lahir.

"Syukurlah...huh" kata Minato menghela nafas

"NHAAAHH!NHAAAAHH!HAAAH" Nafas Kushina belum teratur

"OOOEEE!OEEEE !" Tangis Naruko kecil

"Selamat, ini bayi perempuan yang sehat !" Biwako mengucapkan selamat kepada Minato dan Kushina

"Haha! Lihatlah, ini Ayahmu" Ucap Minato sambil mengusap air matanya

"Narukooo... haahh.. haahh..! Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu.." Ujar Kushina dengan bahagia

"Baiklah, Kushina! Aku tau kau lelah setelah kelahiran ini. Tapi, kita harus memastiakan Kyuubi tersegel dengan sempurna!" Minato memperingatkan

"Baiklah" Ujar Kushina

CRIINKK!  
Tiba-tiba Minato merasakan merasakan sesuatu yang tak beres dengan Biwako dan Taji. Mereka berdua tiba-tiba saja tergeletak di tanah

"Biwako-sama,Taji!" Teriak Minato

Dan terlihat Pria bertopeng sudah memegangi anaknya, Naruko

"Yondaime Minato..! Menjauhlah dari Jinchuuriki itu, atau anakmu ini hanya akan berumur 1 menit..." Ancam Pria bertopeng

BLARRKK

Pria bertopeng melempar bayi itu dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Mengetahui keadaan itu, sontak Kushina langsung kaget dan berteriak

"Narukooo" Teriak Kushina

Dengan kecepatannya, Minato berhasil menyelamatkan anaknya

"Hehh ? cocok sekali dengan julukan_' Si Kilat kuning ' _mu itu. Tapi bagaimana dengan sekarang...?"

CSSSSSTTTTTTT

Terdengar suara kertas peledak yang terbakar, ternyata dibawah selimut bayi yang dipakai untuk meletakan Naruko sudah terpasang beberapa kertas peledak, Minato pun kaget melihat kertas peledak. Kertas peledak hancur seketika dan meledakkan seluruh tempat dalam sekejap

CRAP!CRAP!DUAR!DUAR!

" Naruko! Minato!" Teriak Kushina

WOSSHH!

Minato berhasil selamat, dan kabur keluar dari ruangan tersebut dengan membawa Naruko kecil

"Syukurlah, kau tidak terluka" Minato bersyukur karena Naruko tidak terluka, tapi terlihat kaki Minato sempat terluka ketika menghindari ledakan tersebut

'Dia memaksaku menggunakan teknik **Hiraishin** untuk memisahkan kami! Yang sebenarnya dia hanya ingin mengejar Kushina dan sekarang aku harus bergegas' Pikir Minato

Dengan cepat Minato segera berpindah dan mengamankan Naruko ke sebuah pondok kecil. Sementara itu, disebuah tenpat yang tidak jauh dari sana, terlihat Kushina sedang dirantai dengan beberapa segel khusus oleh Pria bertopeng agar dia tidak bisa bergerak

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau cari dariku...?" Teriak Kushina lemas

"Aku datang untuk mengeluarkan Kyuubi dari perutmu itu dan menggunakannya untuk menghancurkan Konoha,,ha...ha.." Jawab Pria bertopeng tersebut dengan tertawa

"Hah... apa ?" Kaget Kushina

"Teknik **Hiraishin **Minato, menggunakan sebuah penanda khusus yang membuatnya mudah bergerak dari satu tanda ke tanda berikutnya. Tapi aku berhasil menghindarinya, dan segelnya telah sangat lemah akibat kelahiran itu. Apa kau tahu berapa lama aku menantikan saat-saat ini ?" Jawab Pria bertopeng

CRLNNNNKKK!

Pria bertopeng menggunakan Sharingan dimata kanannya, tiba-tiba Kushina langsung saja terkejut. Sementara itu di tempat lain, terlihat Minato sedang menaruh bayinya disebuah ranjang

"Kau akan aman disini, kau tunggu disini sebentar Naruko. Aku harus menyelamatkan ibumu sebelum terlambat" Ucap sang Yondaime Hokage, Minato

**GGGRRRRR!**

Disisi lain, terlihat Kyuubi sangat geram ketika melihat Sharingan milik Pria bertopeng tersebut

"**KAU...-"**

Pria bertopeng mencoba mengendalikan Kyuubi menggunakan Sharingannya, tiba-tiba Sharingan dimata Kyuubi berputar

CTRIINKKK!TRIINKK!CRAKK!

"**GRRRUUUUUOOOAHHHH!"** Kyuubi meraung dengan keras

"Keluarlah, Kyuubi!" Titah Pria bertopeng

Kyuubi berhasil dikeluaarkan dari tempat penantiannya. Dia terlihat sangat buas

**NNGRAAAHHHHHH!**

**JOUNIN NO NARUTO**

TAP!TAP!TAP!

Pria bertopeng berjalan menjauhi Kushina yang sudah terbaring lemas disebuah batu, Karena Kushina baru saja menggunakan kekuatan yang dia miliki untuk melahirkan sekaligus melepaskan segel Kyuubi dari tubuhnya

"Kami akan pergi ke Konoha" Ucap Pria bertopeng

"Hen...hentikan..." Kushina berusaha mencegah Pria bertopeng

"Clan Uzumaki memang memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa, walaupun Kyuubi telah keluar dari tubuhmu tapi ternyata kau tidak mati" Ucap Pria bertopeng

**SRTHHH!**

"**GGGRRRRR..." **Kyuubi menggeram

**SRTHHH!**

Kyuubi bersiap dengan cakar-cakarnya, dia akan menghempaskanntangannya yang kuat kearah Kushina

"Akan cocok bagi Kyuubi untuk membunuhmu,,ha..ha" Ucap Pria bertopeng sambil tertawa

Saat ini, Kushina hanya bisa terbaring lemas. Apakah ini akhir dari hidupnya?

BLAAAARRRRR!

Tangan Kyuubi sangat kuat, sekali hempasan dapat menghancurkan batu tempat Kushina berbaring dan merobohkan semua pepohonan disekelilingnya. Namun, semua terkejut ketika Yondaime datang menyelamatkan istri tercintanya

WWTTHHH!

Yondaime berhasil menangkap Kushina sebelum Kyuubi menghancurkan batunya dan langsung berpindah ke tempat dimana anaknya diamankan, akhirnya Minato sampai di pondok dan membaringkan Kushina didekat anak mereka, Naruko

"Tetaplah disini bersama Naruko, aku harus menyalamatkan desa dan mengalahkan Pria bertopeng itu.." Ucap Minato kepada Kushina, Kushina pun mengangguk dan Minato langsung menggunakan **Hiraishin**nya

Setelah Minato pergi, tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang menggunakan jubah berwarna oranye dengan corak lidah api berwarna hitam berlengan pendek dan memakai baju lengan panjang berwarna hitam dengan megatama putih pada kerah bajunya dan corak megatama hitam pada kerah jubah dan menggunakan celana standar jounin juga memakai topeng rubah. Mata pemuda tersebut bagaikan pola riak air berwarna ungu. Kushina pun waspada dan segera mengambil kunai didekatnya dan mengarahkannya ke pemuda tersebut

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Kushina kepada pemuda tersebut

"Tenang saja, aku disini untuk membantumu" Ucap Pemuda Misterius kepada Kushina

"Kau, Jangan bohong. Kau disini untuk membunuhku dan anakku kan?" Jawab Kushina menebak

"Baiklah aku akan buktikan kepadamu" Ucap Pemuda Misterius tersebut dan langsung melakukan Handseal dan mengucapkan

"**Angel Skill : Twin Angel Healing" **Dan muncullah cahaya berwarna putih yang menyelimuti tubuh Kushina dan anaknya, dan Kushina merasakan tubuhnya ringan, lukanya sembuh, juga merasakan energinya kembali lagi seperti semulu bahkan lebih

"Baiklah tunggu disini, aku akan membantu Ay- maksudku Yondaime Hokage" Ucap Pemuda Misterius itu kepada Kushina dan menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dengan outline berwarna merah

**JOUNIN NO NARUTO**

Di desa, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara Shinobi yang merapal segel jutsu, yang tak lain adalah Pria bertopeng, dia baru sampai di Konoha

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : KYUUBI !"**

BOOOOOOFFFFFFFF!

Muncullah Kyuubi dengan raungannya **"WWHOOOAARRR"**

Kyuubi mulai muncul menampakkan dirinya di Konoha dan mencoba menghancurkan semua yang ada didekatnya hingga berkeping-keping

DUAAARRRR!

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ?" Tanya salah satu Shinobi Konoha

"Itu serangan Kyuubi!" Jawab salah satu Shinobi panik

WSSSTTT!

Tiba-tiba sesosok Shinobi muncul di atas patung Yondaime Hokage, yang tak lain adalah Yondaime sendiri, dengan sekejap Kyuubi langsung merasakan keberadaannya

"**Ternyata kau di sana...?"** Ucap sosok Kyuubi yang menemukan Hokage ke-empat

"Heh,,kau tahu dimana aku berada ya, Monster..." Ejek sang Yondaime Hokage

WINNNN...NNNNNNNKKKKK!

Kyuubi mulai mengumpulkan Chakranya pada satu titik dan menembakkan **Bijuudama**nya kearah Yondaime Hokage

POONNNKK!

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melakukannya disini" Ucap Yondaime sambil melakukan Handseal

Yondaime membuat sebuah lubang dimensi dan memindahkannya ke tempat lain yang jauh dari desa

DUUAAAARRRR!

**Bijuudama **tersebut pun meledak di luar desa Konoha, dan para Shinobi Konoha kagum pada aksi yang dilakukan Yondaime

Dan terlihat Hokage ke-tiga sudah memakai baju zirahnya dan langsung melakukan Handseal

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU : ENMA !"** Dan muncullah seekor kera dan langsung berubah menjadi tongkat

Hokage ketiga langsung mendorong tubuh Kyuubi menggunakan tongkatnya yang memanjang dan tubuh Kyuubi pun terdorong ke luar desa Konoha

Back to Yondaime

Minato berlari menerjang Pria bertopeng dan hal yang sama juga dilakukan oleh Pria bertopeng tersebut. Minato pun melempar kunainya dan menembus Pria bertopeng tersebut. Dan saat bersamaan Minato pun menghilang dengan membawa **Rasengan **dan muncul kembali di atas Pria bertopeng, mengarahkan **Rasengan**nya ke punggung Pria bertopeng tersebut

DUUAAARRRRR! Dan muncullah tanda di punggung Pria tersebut yang menyebabkan Kyuubi terlepas kendalinya,

"Sial kau Minato !" Pria bertopeng tersebut pun menghilang dalam pusaran

tiba-tiba muncullah seseorang dengan kilatan hitam dengan outline berwarna merah

"Siapa kau ?" Tanya Minato kepada Pemuda tersebut

"Kau tak perlu siapa aku !, sekarang lebih baik kita menyegel Kyuubi kembali sembelum dia menyerang desa lagi " Ucap Pemuda tersebut kepada Minato

"Jawab pertanyaanku dulu..." Kata Minato sambil melempar kunai cabang tiganya kearah Pemuda tersebut dan dihindari dengan mudah oleh pemuda itu, namun Minato dengan cepat muncul di belakang Pemuda tersebut dan menodongkan kunainya kearah leher Pemuda tersebut

"Atau kau akan..." Tiba-tiba Pemuda tersebut menghilang dan muncul kembali di belakang Minato secepat kilat dengan menodongkan kunainya kearah lehernya

"Atau apa?" Tanya Pemuda tersebut

"Sudahlah kau tidak perlu siapa aku, sekarang bawa Kyuubi ketempat istrimu, aku punya rencana" Ucap Pemuda tersebut

"Tapi..." Belum sempat menyelesikan perkataannya, Pemuda tersebut telah menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna hitam dengan outline merah

Minato pun terdiam, memfikirkannya. Namun teringat bahwa dirinya Hokage mau tidak mau dia harus melakukannya demi keselamatan warga desa, akhirnya Minato menuruti kata pemuda tersebut

Back to Naruto

Naruto segera membawa Kushina dan Naruko mendekat ke Minato yang berada di pepohonan yang tak jauh dari Kyuubi

"Bagaimana keadaan kalian ?" Tanya Minato kepada istrinya

"Kami baik-baik saja, Pemuda ini banyak membantu kami" Jawab Kushina. Dan hal itu memang benar, terlihat Kushina wajahnya tidak pucat seperti tadi

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada istriku?" Tanya Minato kepada pemuda tersebut

"Aku hanya memulihkannya dengan cakraku" jawab Pemuda tersebut

"Terimakasih telah membantu kami, jadi apa rencanamu sekarang ?" Tanya Minato

"Aku akan menyagel Kyuubi kedalam tubuh anakmu" Jawab Pemuda tersebut memberitahukan rencananya

"APA KAU GILA, DIA BARUSAHA LAHIR, KENAPA TIDAK AKU SAJA YANG JADI HOST-NYA LAGI?" Teriak Kushina

"Iya kenapa tidak kami saja, sebagai orang tuanya ?" Tanya Minato setuju dengan Kushina

"Aku akan menyegel Kyuubi ke tubuh anak itu dengan **Rikudou Fuin**, karena segel **Rikudou Fuin** itu bersifat absolute dan tidak akan melemah seiring jalannya waktu, juga agar anak itu bisa menggunakan kekuatan Kyuubi tanpa kehilangan kesadarannya" Jelas pemuda tersebut ke Minato dan Kushina

"Kita tidak punya waktu banyak lagi, sebelum para warga mengetahuinya" Ucap Pemuda tersebut, Minato pun mengangguk

Setelah mengatakan hal tadi, Pemuda tersebut a.k.a Naruto langsung menuju ke Kyuubi dan merubah dirinya dalam **Juubi Mode** ( **A/N** : Disini Naruto juga bisa Juubi Mode, walaupun Naruto tidak punya Juubi di dalam tubuhnya. Karena setelah perang dunia ke-empat Naruto memperoleh cakra Juubi walaupun tidak banyak, tetapi bisa dikembangkan berkat latihannya bersana Rikudou ) dan langsung menggunakan jutsunya

"**Shinra Tensei" **Sambil mengarahkan kedua telapak tangannya kearah Kyuubi dan Kyuubi pun terpental sekitar 50 meter kebelakang, belum sempat berdiri, Naruto langsung menggunakan teknik **Mokuton**nya dan muncul akar pohon melilit tubuh Kyuubi. Dengan cepat Naruto langsung menggunakan salah satu kekuatan **Rinnegan**nya

"**Ningendo" **Ucap naruto dan langsung menarik Roh Kyuubi dari tubuh Kyuubi dan langsung membawanya ke-tubuh Naruko dan langsung menyegelnya dengan** Rikudou Fuin. **Setelah selesai, Minato langsung memeluk Kushina dan anaknya

"Terimakasih telah membantu kami, jadi bagaimana cara kita balas budi kepadamu ?" Tanya Minato

Naruto pun melepaskan topengnya, alangkah terkejutnya Minato dan Kushina, Pemuda tersebut mirip dengan Minato hanya yang membedakannya adalah tiga garis dipipinya

"Terkejut ? aku tau pasti kalian terkejut, perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki" Jawab Naruto dengan tenang

"U...Uzumaki bukankah hanya diriku saja yang tersisa ?" Tanya Kushina

"Bukan nyatanya ada aku !" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah bagaimana cara kita balas budi kepadamu ?" Tanya Minato setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya walaupun masih agak terkejut

"Saat anak kalian umur tujuh tahun aku akan kembali ke Konoha untuk menjadi Jounin dan juga untuk mengajari anak kalian" Jawab Naruto

"Baiklah dengan senang hati, Konoha terbuka untukmu" Jawab minato dengan tersenyum

"Baiklah sampai jumpa lagi" Naruto pun menghilang dalam kilatan berwarna Hitam dengan outline merah

**TBC **

Hah akhirnya selesai juga, Oh ya untuk Naruto disini sudah tidak punya Kyuubi, tapi diganti dengan cakra Juubi, Juubi Modenya Naruto disini seperti Kyuubi Mode tetapi berwarna putih kehitam-hitaman. Dan untuk jutsu Angel itu karanganku sendiri, dan jutsu angel itu bagian dari Rinnegan yaitu Tendo Path (maaf Jelek)

( **A/N**: Mohon bantuannya kalau ada kesalahan dalam penulisan { Maklum Newbie } )

Pembaca yang baik harus meninggalkan jejak dalam bentuk apapun tetapi bukan flame. Sekian dan Terimakasih

**HAPPY NEW YEARS**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N : Yo, Minna ! Saya berterima kasih kepada para Readers & Reviewers yang sudah memberikan kritik dan saran sehingga menimbulkan semangat saya untuk segera melanjutkan cerita ini walaupun masih ada misi penting di Las Venturas

Update Kilat

Sekalian Saya akan menjawab Review atau pertanyaan para Revewers :

® narufanart232 : Apa Naruto masih memiliki hubungan darah dgn MinaKushi ?

Mungkin tidak..

® REDCAS : Apa Minato gx curiga saat lihat mukanya Naruto ?

Kan Tuhan menciptakan Manusia agak mirip tapi berbeda entah dari segi apapun, awalnya Minato memang curiga tapi lama kelamaan engga

® sairaji423 : Terimakasih atas saranya

® Yuki-Yuchan : Terimakasih atas sarannya mungkin saya akan buat Naruto versi dark tapi entah kapan

® Saladin no jutsu : Mungkin saya tidak bisa membuat jutsunya dan pairingnya karena elemen dasar Naruko adalah air, api, tanah. Mungkin Saladin-san bisa membuatkan jutsu untuk fic ini

® Kazaheya sakazuki : Terimakasih atas sarannya, saya usahakan tidak akan discontinue

†OK thats all Happy Reading†

**Story ** : **JOUNIN NO NARUTO ©**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Action & Adventure

**Main Pair** : Naruto & Team Seven

**Warning** : **Overpower/Mysterious!Naruto**,(Miss)Typos,**OOC**,GaJe,SKS, and Another

**7 Years Later...**

Terlihat Naruko sedang berlatih teknik dasar Ninja bersama Ayahnya yaitu mulai dari Taijutsu, cara melampar kunai, Henge, Kagebushin, dan lainnya. Tiba-tiba ada dua ANBU muncul yang membawa pesan dari Sandaime Hokage dan memberitahukan kepada Yondaime Hokage untuk segera ke kantor.

"Naruko, Tou-san pergi pergi kantor dahulu ya, kamu latihan sendiri dulu.." Ucap Minato kepada Naruko

"Baiklah Tou-san" Jawab Naruko dengan wajah murung

"Hei jangan sedih begitu, nanti setelah selesai Tou-san janji akan membelikan ramen untukmu" Rayu Minato kepada Naruko

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruko dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Iya Tou-san janji" Jawab Minato

"Baiklah.." Jawab Naruko masih dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

**Hokage Office**

"Minato ada yang ingin menemuimu, seorang Pemuda yang mirip denganmu" Ucap sang Sandaime Hokage

"Benarkah siapa dia ?" Tanya Yondaime Hokage

"Dia..."

**IN TRAINING GROUND NAMIKAZE**

Terlihat seorang anak perempuan sedang berlatih seorang diri, dan ada seseorang berambut kuning mendekati perempuan tersebut

"Hei sedang apa kau ?" Tanya Seorang berambut kuning ( Bunshin Naruto)

"Aku sedang berlatih melempar shuriken Tou,,,- eh, Nii-san siapa ? Tanya Naruko kepada Seseorang yang mirip dengan Tou-sannya itu

"Ha,,ha perkenalkan Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, pasti kau mengira aku adalah Yondaime Hokage kan ? banyak orang yang mengatakannya padaku" Jawab bunshin Naruto dengan senyumannya

"Iya, Nii-san mirip dengan Tou-san yang membedakan tiga pasang garis dipipi Nii-san, eh iya perkenalkan Namaku Namikaze Naruko,,," Jawab Naruko dan juga memperkenalkan dirinya

"Baiklah bagaimana kalau sekarang kita sparing " Ajak bunshin Naruto

"Ayo !" Jawab Naruko dengan semangat

"Nii-san siap ?" Tanya Naruko

"He,,he iya Nii-san siap" Jawab bunshin Naruto tertawa melihat semangat Naruko

Naruko pun berlari menuju bunshin Naruto dan menyerang dengan teknik Taijutsunya yang diajarkan oleh Tou-san

"Baiklah terima ini Nii-san" Ucap Naruko sambil mengarahkan pukulan-pukulannya kearah Naruto, namun dengan mudah Naruto menangkisnya

"Sekarang giliranku..." Ucap bunshin Naruto sambil mengarahkan pukulannya kearah Naruko, tapi dengan refleks yang hebat Naruko dapat dengan mudah menghindarinya

"Wah refleks yang bagus Naruko-chan" Puji bunshin Naruto kepada Naruko

"Terima kasih Nii-san" Ucap Naruko

Setelah mengucapkannya Naruko langsung melakukan Handseal

"**Kagebunshin No Jutsu" **

Muncullah 10 bayangan Naruko yang langsung menyerang bunshin Naruto dengan Taijutsu, Bushin tersebut menyerang Naruto dari berbagai arah, dari depan dan belakang terlihat 3 bunshin yang menyerang Naruto, dari samping terdapat 2 bunshin yang menyerang Naruto. Naruto langsung melompat keatas dan juga melamparkan 10 kunainya yang tepat mengenai bushin-bushinnya Naruko

POFF!POFF!POFF!POFF!POFF...!

"Wah,,Naruko-chan hebat" Ucap bunshin Naruto

"Nii-san juga hebat" Ucap Naruko juga

"Baiklah Naruko-chan sekarang aku akan melihat elemen dasarmu dengan kertas ini ?" Tanya bunshin Naruto sambil memperlihatkan kertas

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Naruko

"Caranya kau alirkan chakramu ke kertas ini, bila kertas ini basah elemen dasarmu suiton, bila terbelah menjadi dua elemen dasarmu fuuton, bila berubah seperti tanah elemen dasarmu doton, bila terbakar elemen dasarmu katon, dan bila kertas itu kusut elemen dasarmu raiton" Jelas bunshin Naruto panjang lebar

"Baiklah..." Jawab Naruko

Akhirnya pun Naruko mengalirkan chakranya ke kertas itu, dan kertas itu basah, berubah seperti tanah, dan terbakar

"Jadi elemenku apa Nii-san ?" Tanya Naruko

"Elemen dasarmu ada tiga Naruko-chan yaitu Suiton, Doton, dan Katon" Jawab bunshin Naruto kagum

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruko kagum

"Ya, kau hebat Naruko-chan, Baiklah saatnya Nii-san untuk pergi" Ucap bunshin Naruto

"Apakah kita bisa ketemu lagi ?" Tanya Naruko sedih

"Tentu, sampai jumpa lagi" Jawab Naruto tersenyum dan menghilang dalam kilata hitam ber outline merah

Akhirnya Naruko pun kembali kerumah

**Back to Hokage Office**

"Baiklah sesuai dengan janji, kau boleh menjadi Jounin di Konoha tetapi harus melalui pengetesan terlebih dahulu" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Pengetesan apa itu ?" Tanya Naruto

"Kau akan melawan beberapa Jounin dan ANBU untuk mengetahui kemampuanmu" Jawab Saindaime Hokage

"Aku terima, tapi sebelum itu aku harus merubah diriku agar para Jounin disini tidak curiga" Ucap Naruto dan langsung melakukan Henge Khusus

( **A/N :** Perubahan Henge Khusus Naruto berambut merah bergaya spike agak panjang, berkulit putih dan sudah tidak punya garis dipipinya )

"Bukankah itu akan menyerap banyak chakra, jika kau menggunakan jutsu henge dalam waktu lama ?" Tanya Yondaime Hokage

"Jutsu Henge ini berbeda dari jutsu Henge yang biasanya, Jutsu ini menyerap chakra dari alam dan sedikit menyerap chakra dari diriku sendiri" Jawab Naruto

"Jadi kesimpulannya kau dapat menggunakan Hengemu itu sesukamu" Simpul Sandaime Hokage

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu.." Ucap Naruto

"Jadi kau akan menggunakan wajah barumu itu selama kau di konoha ?" Tanya Yondaime

"Ya, mungkin.." Jawab Naruto santai

"Baiklah kita sekarang ke Training Ground 8 untuk mengetes kemampuanmu" Ucap Sandaime Hokage

**Traning Ground 8**

Terlihat beberapa Jounin dan ANBU yang disuruh untuk mengetes Naruto

"Baiklah disana terdapat beberapa Jounin dan ANBU yang siap untuk mengetesmu" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Test pertamamu melawan Kakashi Hatake selama 15 menit" Ucap Sandaime Hokage

'Akhirnya keinginanku untuk melawan Kakashi sensei terwujud' Pikir Naruto

"MULAI"

Walaupun pertarungan sudah dimulai, Naruto masih berdiri tenang di posisinya, ia pun tersenyum kepada Kakashi

"Kakashi-san kuharap kau serius untuk melawanku" Ucap Naruto datar

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan menggunakan **Sharingan**" Ucap Kakashi dengan tenang

Dan dimulailah pertarungan Neraka untuk Kakashi Hatake

Naruto langsung melakukan handseal

"**Suiton** : **Suiryūdan No Jutsu" **

Terbentuklah Naga air yang besar melaju ke arah Kakashi. Kakashi pun melakukan handseal yang sama dengan Naruto

"**Suiton** : **Suiryūdan No Jutsu" **

Muncullah Naga air yang sama besarnya dengan Naga air milik Naruto

DUARRRRR!

Dua Naga air tersebut pun saling bertubrukan dan menghasilkan ledakan air yang cukup besar

"Uh Copy-Nin Kakashi, kuharap kau dapat memberikan ku sedikit tantangan" Ucap Naruto

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut Naruto langsung melakukan handseal

"**Fuuton : Daitoppa" **

Dan muncullah angin kencang dari mulut Naruto melaju ke arah Kakashi. Tidak tinggal diam Kakashi meneriakan Jutsunya

"**Doton : Doryuheki"**

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebal pun terbentuk didepannya, namun dinding tanah Kakashi tidak dapat menahan serangan dari Naruto, Kakashi terpaksa melompat ke kanan karena melihat dindingnya tidak dapat menahan Angin itu

Dalam keadaan melayang Kakashi dengan cepat melakukan handseal

"**Katon : Gokakyou" **

Muncullah bola api berukuran besar ke arah Naruto,Melihat bola api tersebut Naruto melakukan handseal

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Semburan air yang sangat banyak keluar dari tubuh Naruto dan membentuk sebuah dinding air. Kedua Justu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan sebuah asap yang tebal. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto sudah berada di belakang Kakashi dan menodongkan Kunai keleher Kakashi

"Hentikan, itu sudah cukup" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Baiklah" Ucap Naruto

"Sekarang kau akan ketua ANBU, yaitu Uchiha Itachi" Ucap Sandaime Hokage

'Uchiha Itachi, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan' Pikir Naruto

"Aku menerima tantangan itu" Jawab Naruto santai

"MULAI!" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Itachi-san, bersiaplah!" Ucap Naruto

"Hn... Kapanpun aku siap Naruto-san" Jawab Itachi dengan wajah datar dan langsung melakukan handseal

"**Katon : Sanryu Huashi No Justu"**

Muncullah tiga Naga api yang disemburkan oleh Itachi ke arah Naruto, Tidak tinggal diam Naruto melakukan handseal

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

Naruto kembali membuat dinding air dan kembali menghasilkan asap yang sangat tebal melebihi sebelumnya, Naruto kemudian melakukan beberapa handseal

"**Suiton : Dai Bakusui Shoha"**

Naruto memuntahkan air dengan jumlah yang sangat banyak dan membanjiri tempat tersebut dengan air. Naruto melakukankaian handseal lagi dan berteriak

"**Suiton : Aranami"**

Sebuah ombak besar tercipta dan menerjang Itachi. Itachi terbawa oleh ombak besar tersebut dan muncul ditengah-tengah air itu, lalu membuat Bunshin berjumlah 10 dan melakukan handseal

"**Katon : Hȏsenka Tsumabeni"**

Para bunshin Itachi melemparkan beberapa shuriken dengan 1 tangan, lalu menghembuskan api ke shuriken-shuriken tersebut sehingga terbentuk shuriken yang diselimuti api

"**Fuuton : Kaze Kiri No Jutsu"**

Sebuah seyatan angin tak terlihat iangsung memotong shuriken milik Itachi dengan cepat. Mereka berdua saling pandang sejenak, kemudian dengan kecepatan yang sama mereka merapal handseal dan sama-sama berteriak

"**Katon : Goukakyu No Jutsu"**

"**Suiton : Mizurappa"**

Dari mulut Itachi keluar bola api raksasa sementara dari mulut Naruto meluncur sebuah terompet air. Kedua jutsu saling bertabrakan dan menciptakan sebuah asap tipis. Itachi segera mengaktifkan **Sharingan** miliknya dan melesat maju. Sementara Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis sambil memejamkan matanya. Saat dirasa Itachi sudah berada didepannya Naruto segera membuka matanya dan memperlihatkan mata berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air

Itachi melompat mundur dan melempar beberapa kunai ke arah Naruto, kemudian merapal handseal dengan cepat

"**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu"**

Tembakan api keluar dari mulut Itachi dan melapisi beberapa kunai yang ia lemparkan tadi. Dan yang dilakukan Naruto hanya berdiri dengan santai tanpa berniat menghindar, Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya dan berkata

"**Shinra Tensei"**

Semua serangan yang diluncurkan Itachi pun hancur, Itachi terkejut atas kejadian itu.

Kemudian setelah itu, mereka pun bertarung dengan kunai dan hasilnya Naruto berhasil menendang perut Itachi sehingga terpental ke belakang sejauh 5 meter. Itachi terdiam sejenak untuk mengatur nafas dan kemudian mereka bertarung kembali, kali ini Naruto membuat dua bunshin dan kemudian Naruto serta kedua bunshinnya mengelilingi Itachi. Itachi pun tetap waspada terhadap serangan yang akan dikeluarkan Naruto nantinya. Dan tiba-tiba satu dari tiga Naruto tersebut membuat segel Jutsu

"**Fuuton : Disuku No Kaze No Jutsu"**

Naruto pun langsung melempar cakram angin berwarna hijau keputian tersebut ke arah Itachi dan dengan refleks yang bagus Itachi pun melompat ke atas dan kemudian melakukan handseal

"**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu"**

Tembakan api keluar dari mulut Itachi dan mengarah ke Naruto dan kemudian dua bunshin Naruto yang masih diam pun langsung melakukan handseal

"**Suiton : Suijinheki"**

"**Fuuton : Fuuhachiryudan No Jutsu"**

Bola api buatan Itachi mengenai dinding air milik Naruto dan bunshin Naruto yang berada di samping Naruto mengeluarkan Delapan Naga angin yang mengarah ke Itachi, Itachi tidak sempat menghindar dan terkena serangan dari Naruto dan terluka parah

"Hentikan, sudah cukup kau hebat Naruto, kau di terima menjadi Jounin konoha" Ucap Yondaime hokage

"Terima kasih Yondaime-sama" Ucap Naruto

"Sekarang kita kembali ke kantor untuk mengurus suratmu jadi jounin di konoha" Ucap Yondaime

"Sekarang, ayo kita ke rumahku, kau ingin mengajari putriku kan ?" Ajak Minato

"Baiklah Yondaime-sama" Jawab Naruto

"Hei, disini tidak usah formal-formal, cukup panggil aku Minato, mengerti ?" Perintah Minato

"Mengerti Yon- maksudku Minato-san" Jawab Naruto

Sesampainya dirumah

"Tadaima.." Ucap Minato

"Okaeri/OKAERI TOU-SAN !" Jawab Kushina dan Naruko ( sambil berteriak )

"Siapa itu Tou-san ?" Tanya Naruko bingung

"Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto Jounin baru Konoha" Jawab Minato

"Bukankah Naruto Nii-san berambut kuning dan mempunyai tiga garis di pipinya ?" Tanya Naruko

"Dari mana kau tau Naruko ?" Tanya Kushina

"Tadi siang waktu latihan aku bertemu Nii-san" Jawab Naruko

"Kalian tidak usah terlalu banyak bertanya tentang Naruto, dia perlu istirahat dan nanti akan aku jelaskan kenapa penampilan Naruto berbeda" Jawab Minato

"Baiklah.." Jawab Kushina dan Naruko

**TBC**

Akhirnya selesai juga, semoga para Readers suka, maaf kalau mengecewakan sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

Thanks to Reviewers and silent Readers

Special Thanks to Rizael


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N :** Yo, Minna maaf menunggu lama, entah berapa hari saya gak Update fic ini, maklumlah ada tugas banyak banget, biar saya jabarkan :

Tugas Bahasa Inggris ENAM RATUS HALAMAN, isinya hanya soal-soal dikumpulkan dalam waktu tiga bulan dan sudah terlewatkan satu bulan tapi baru beberapa halaman yang baru di kerjakan #Author Males

Tugas Fisika yang bikin sepet mata

Tugas Biologi pengawetan & pengamatan

Tugas Bahasa Jawa wawancara kesenian & profil wilayah

Tugas Prakarya bikin pengawetan makanan

Dan masih banyak tugas yang lainnya

Dan saya menyimpulkan tugas tersebut adalah DAFFUQ

Eh malah ngelantur ! XD

Baiklah tanpa tunggu lama lagi silahkan baca

**Story ** : **JOUNIN NO NARUTO ©**

**Disclaimer** : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rate** : T

**Genre** : Action & Adventure

**Main Pair** : Naruto & Team Seven

**Warning** : **Overpower/Mysterious!Naruto**,(Miss)Typos,**OOC**,GaJe,SKS, and Another

**Ke Esokan Harinya**

Terlihat Naruto dan keluarga Namikaze sedang berkumpul di meja makan. Ya mereka sedang makan bersama-sama

"Jadi perubahanmu itu adalah menggunakan jutsu henge yang istimewa ?" Tanya Kushina kepada Naruto yang tadi malam sudah dijelaskan oleh Minato, Suaminya

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu" Jawab Naruto tersenyum

"Tapi kenapa Nii-san melakukan hal tersebut ?" Tanya Naruko dengan polosnya

"Ha,,ha,, agar Nii-san tidak dicurigai oleh penduduk konoha, karena mirip dengan Tou-sanmu Naruko-chan" Jawab Naruto sambil tertawa

"Ya, itulah tujuannya Naruko-chan" Ucap Minato sang kepala keluarga

"Hmm,," Ucap Naruko mengerti

Setelah selesai makan...

"Baiklah Tou-san pergi ke kantor dulu, ku percayakan Narko kepada mu Naruto" Ucap Minato

"Percayakanlah padaku" Ucap Naruto tersenyum

**In Training Ground Namikaze**

"Sekarang Nii-san tanya, apa Naruko-chan sudah bisa berjalan di atas air dan memanjat pohon ?" Tanya Naruto

"Sudah Nii-san, Naruko sudah di ajarkan Tou-san teknik itu" Jawab Naruko

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kali ini Nii-san akan mengajarkan elemen Suiton terlebih dahulu" Ucap Naruto

"Oke,, Nii-san" Ucap Naruko semangat

"Coba, kau lakukan seperti Nii-san" Ucap Naruto dan langsung melakukan Handseal

"**Water Release : Water Ball No Jutsu"**

Muncullah air dari mulut Naruto yang berbentuk seperti bola dengan diameter dua meter dan mengarah ke pepohonan di Training Ground tersebut

"Jutsu ini di gunakan untuk mendorong lawan atau untuk melindungi dari serangan elemen api, bagaimana ? apa kau bisa Naruko-chan ?" Tanya Naruto

"KEERREEEEN!, akan ku coba Nii-san" Ucap Naruko dengan wajah berbinar-binar dan langsung melakukan Handseal yang di tunjukkan Naruto

"**Water Release : Water Ball No Jutsu"**

Muncullah air dari mulut Naruko berbentuk bola dengan diameter 50 cm dan mengarah ke pepohonan

"Hah,, aku gagal Nii-san" Ucap Naruko sedih

"Hey,,heyy, kau baru mencobanya satu kali, kau sudah berhasil walaupun belum sempurna" Ucap Naruto

Naruko pun terus mencoba dan mencoba agar bisa menguasai jutsu tersebut, dengan perjuangan yang gigih akhirnya Naruko bisa menguasainya

"Yeeee,,,, aku bisa Nii-san" Teriak Naruko riang karena berhasil menguasai jutsu tersebut

"Wah hebat,, bagaimana kita sekarang ke kedai Ichiraku ramen untuk keberhasilanmu" Ucap Naruto

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruko senang mendengar nama ramen

"iya-iya,,," Jawab Naruto tertawa kecil

**Naruto P.O.V**

Wah Naruko ternyata menyukai ramen sama denganku dulu, walaupun sifatnya agak berbada dengan ku waktu kecil, yah,,, dia lebih tenang dan cerdas dariku dulu

"Nii-san kenapa melamun terus, ayo dimakan ramennya nanti keburu dingin" Ucap Naruko kepadaku

"Iya,,, aku makan" Ucapku

**Naruto P.O.V End**

Setelah mereka selesai dengan makanannya mereka pergi dari kedai tersebut dan kembali ke rumah

Saat mereka berjalan menuju rumah tiba-tiba muncul asap #POFFF

"Anda di panggil Hokage-sama Naruto-san" Ucap seorang ANBU

"Baiklah, Naruko-chan bisa pulang sendirikan ?" Tanya Naruto

"Hmm,,," Ucap Naruko

"Baiklah,, Jaa" Ucap Naruto menghilang dalam kilatan hitam dengan outline merah

'Wah jutsu apa itu tadi ? apa itu Hiraishin seperti milik Tou-san ?' Pikir Naruko bingung

**In Hokage Office**

"Ada apa Hokage-sama memanggilku ?" Tanya Naruto sopan

"Em,, Naruto disini kau akan di tes lagi untuk menjadi sensei anakku setelah lulus akademi, yang menang akan menjadi senseinya" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Ha'i, tapi siapa yang akan melawanku ?" Tanya Naruto

"Lawanmu adalah Kakashi Hatake..." Jawab Yondaime Hokage

**With Naruko**

Di perjalanan Naruko melihat anak yang mempunyai kulit putih, mata hitam kelam, gaya rambut mirip #Err,,,Pantat Ayam yang sedang berlatih Ninjutsu Katonnya

"**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu"**

Muncullah api yang cukup besar dari mulut orang tadi yang bisa kita sebut dengan nama Uchiha Sasuke

"Hah,,,hah,,hahh masih belum sempurna" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengatur nafasnya

"Hai,, kau ayam, sedang apa kau ?" Tanya Naruko dengan wajah tanpa dosanya

TWICH! Muncul urat yang membentuk perempatan di dahi pangeran ayam tersebut

"Apa kau bilang dobe,,?" Tanya Sasuke

"Hei,, aku punya nama ayam, namaku Namikaze Naruko ingat itu" Teriak Naruko

"Hn, dobe..." Ucap Sasuke kembali ke mode datar

TWICH!

"Apa kau bilang teme..." Ucap Naruko dengan perempatan di dahinya

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanding saja dobe,,," Tantang Sasuke

"Baiklah siapa takut" Ucap Naruko

**Naruko Vs Sasuke**

"Terima ini teme" Ucap Naruko sambil berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dan melayangkan tendangannya, namun dengan mudahnya Sasuke menghindarinya dengan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping

"Kau payah dobe, rasakan ini" Ucap Sasuke mengarahkan tinjuannya ke muka Naruko, namun dengan reflek yang bagus Naruko bisa menghindarinya dan melompat ke belakang

"Boleh juga tapi masih belum cukup" Ucap Sasuke langsung melakukan handsea

"**Katon : Hosenka No Jutsu"**

Muncullah api yang cukup besar ke arah Naruko

'Dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku' Pikir Naruko

Tak butuh lama Naruko langsung melakukan handseal

"**Water Release : Water Ball No Jutsu"**

Muncullah bola air yang langsung bertubrukan dengan api tersebut

#DUUARRRR

Terciptalah Uap yang mengelilingi tempat mereka bertarung

'Cih sial kabut ini menghalangi penglihatanku, andai aku sudah mengaktifkan Sharingan' Pikir Sasuke

'Ugh,,kabut ini menghalangi ku, seharusnya aku juga minta ajarin ninjutsu fuuton agar aku bisa menghilangkan kabut ini' Pikir Naruko

Sasuke pun melompat ke atas dan langsung melakukan handseal

"**Katon : Gokakyou" **

Muncullah bola api ke kabut tersebut yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar karena Sasuke belum menguasai secara penuh

Naruko yang melihat api tersebut terbelalak

'Bagaimana ini,?' Pikir Naruko bingung, tanpa sadar Naruko melakukan handseal

"**Doton : Doryuheki"**

Sebuah dinding tanah yang tebal pun terbentuk didepan Naruko, api tersebut pun tidak bisa menembus dinding yang Naruko buat

"Teme, ini sudah cukup" Ucap Naruko yang sudah kehabisan tenaga

"Yah kau benar dobe" Ucap Sasuke setuju dengan Naruko sambil terengah-engah

**Training Ground**

"Sekarang kau akan melawan Kakashi" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

"Ha'i" Ucap Naruto

Kakashi dan Naruto pun saling berhadapan untuk memulai pertandingan

"Baiklah kita sekarang mulai..." Ucap Kotetsu sebagai wasit

Kakashi pun menggunakan Sharingannya

"Sekarang aku tidak akan menahan diriku lagi" Ucap Kakashi kepada Naruto

"Hn,, baiklah" Ucap Naruto datar

Kakashi pun langsung melakukan handseal

"**Fire Release : Thousand Phoenix"**

Muncullah burung yang terbuat dari api berjumlah sangat banyak menuju ke arah Naruto

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya memasang wajah datar seolah-olah api itu hanya angin musim panas

"**Water Release : Dragon of Water"**

Muncullah naga yang terbuat dari air yang menelan burung-burung yang terbuat dari api tersebut

Kakashi pun langsung menuju ke arah Naruto

"**Chidori"**

Ucap Kakashi sambil berlari menuju Naruto

"**Rasengan"**

Naruto pun langsung berlari menuju Kakashi

#DUARRRRR

Dentuman yang besar tercipta dari dua jutsu yang saling bertabrakan

Kakashi pun melompat ke belakang

'D-dia bisa membuat Rasengan' Kaget Kakashi

'dia bisa membuat rasengan, menarik.' Pikir Yondaime

Setelah melompat kebelakang Kakashi pun melamparkan sebuah kunai yang terdapat kertas peledak, Naruto yang melihat kunai tersebuut hanya diam saja

#DUARRRRR

Terjadilah ledakan yang cukup besar di tempat Naruto berada yang menyebabkan terciptanya asap disekitar area tersebut

"Heh,,,, dengan kertas peledak itu kau tidak akan bisa melukai ku" Ucap Naruto yang berdiri tanpa luka sedikit pun

"Bagaima-..." Belum sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya Kakashi dikagetkan oleh Naruto yang entah sejak kapan sudah di belakang Kakashi

"Kau lambat Kakashi" Ucap Naruto dan langsung melakukan handseal

"**Wind Release : Wind Punch"**

Naruto mengarahkan pukulannya yang sudah diselimuti angin, Kakashi pun terkena pukulan tersebut karena tidak sempat menghindar dan terpental sejauh tiga puluh meter

Kakashi yang terkena pukulan tersebut pun keluar darah dari mulutnya

'Dia pasti menekan pukulannya, aku bisa merasakan itu' Pikir Kakashi

"**Water Release : Rain of Chakra"**

Terbentuklah awan hitam yang dibuat Naruto dan menghujani arena bertarung tersebut

'Hujan ini menghalangi penglihatanku walaupun aku menggunakan Sharingan' Pikir Kakashi

"Hujan yang ku buat ini adalah hujan yang mengandung chakra yang menyebabkan tidak fokusnya mata atau buram bagi pengguna doujutsu mata sepertimu" Jelas Naruto seakan tahu pikiran Kakashi

'Jutsu apa ini ? hujan yang mengandung chakra, hebat, aku harus bisa jutsu ini' Pikir Yondaime Hokage

"Kalau begitu aku tidak bisa menggunakan Sharinganku terpaksa aku tidak menggunakannya, aku akan melawannya dengan taijutsu" Ucap Kakashi

Kakashi pun melesat ke arah Naruto dan mengarahkan tinju dan tendangannya, Naruto dengan mudah menangkis pukulan-pukulan yang di berikan Kakashi

'Kalau tidak bisa melawannya dengan taijutsu maka aku harus gunakan ninjutsu' Pikir Kakashi

"**Earth Release : The Great Wall"**

Muncullah dinding yang terbuat dari tanah yang sangat besar dan tebal yang muncul di depan Naruto

"Apa ini ? dinding pelindung ? untuk apa ?" Ucap Naruto bingung denagn jutsu Kakashi

"**Water Release : Twins Dragon Attack"**

Terbentuklah dua naga air yang diciptakan oleh Kakashi yang menabrak dinding tanah tersebut yang menyebabkan dinding tanah yang berukuran besar rubuh menimpa Naruto

'S-Sial' Inner Naruto

Naruto yang tidak siap tersebut pun tertimpa oleh dinding besar tersebut

#DARRRRRRR

Terciptalah debu-debu yang berterbangan dan saat itu juuga hujan yang di buat Naruto hilang

'Akhirnya rencanaku berhasil, aku bisa menggunakan Sharinganku lagi' Pikir Kakashi

'Cerdas, dia mengkombinasikan dua jutsu untuk menyerang, kau memang cerdas Kakashi' Pikir Yondaime Hokage

"**Wind Armour"**

Muncullah Naruto dari timpaan tanah tersebut yang terlapisi oleh angin disekitar tuubuhnya yang berbentuk seperti bola (A/N : Bayangin Avatar Aang yang sedang marah)

"Hebat, kau membuat dinding tersebut untuk menyerangku dan menghentikan hujan yang ku buat agar kau bisa menggunakan Sharinganmu, tapi itu percuma" Ucap Naruto

"**Wind Release : Tornado"**

Kakashi terbelalak melihat tornado yang di buat Naruto, Kakashi pun tertarik oleh tornado tersebut

'Untuk memecahkan tornado tersebut maka mulai dari inti tornado' Pikir Kakashi dan langsung melakukan handseal

"**Earth Release : Cube of Rock"**

Muncullah batu di tengah pusaran tornado yang menyebabkan tornado tersebut lenyap, Kakashi pun terbebas dari pusaran tornado tersebut

"Walaupun kau terbebas dari tornado ku tapi kau tidak akan lepas dariku" Ucap Naruto datar

"**Wind Release : Wind Punch"**

'Sial jutsu itu lagi' Pikir Kakashi meratapi nasibnya

Kakashi yang terkena pukulan Naruto pun terpental dan langsung pingsan

Ninja medis pun mendatangi Kakashi yang pingsan untuk di bawa ke rumah sakit

"Maaf sepertinya aku terlalu keras memukul Kakashi" Ucap Naruto kepada Yondaime Hokage

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto, jadi sudah kuputuskan kau akan menjadi sensei-nya Naruko jika kelulusan besok" Ucap Yondaime Hokage

**Back to Naruko **

"Hei teme, kau hebat" Puji Naruko kepada Sasuke

"Hn,,kau juga dobe" Ucap Sasuke datar

"Maaf dobe, aku hampiir membunuhmu tadi" Ucap Sasuke menyesal walaupun dengan wajah datar

"Hmm, aku juga teme" Ucap Naruko dengan senyum manis

#BLUSSHH

Wajah Sasuke memerah melihat senyum manis Naruko

"Kau kenapa teme, wajahmu memerah, apa kau sakit ? Tanya Naruko polos

"Hn dobe" Ucap Sasuke kembali ke wajah datarnya

"Gahh, dasar teme pelit kata, ya sudah ini sudah sore aku mau pulang, Jaa" Ucap Naruko sambil menjauh

"Hn,,,," Guman Sasuke tak jelas

**In Namikaze Mansion**

"Tadaima" Ucap Minato sang Yondaime Hokage

"Okaeri/OKAERIII..." Jawab Kushina dan Naruko bersamaan

"Tou-san mana Naruto-Nii ?" Tanya Naruko

"Naruto, oh dia sudah di apartemennya" Jawab Minato

Naruko yang mendengar jawaban Tou-san pun ngambek

"Hei,,, Kau kan bisa berkunjumg ke apartemennya Naruto" Ucap Kushina sang ibu

"Benarkah ?" Tanya Naruko

"Iya-iya" Jawab Minato tersenyum

"baiklah sekarang Naru pergi tidur sana, Naru besok mulai ke akademi"

"Hmmmm" Ucap Naruko senang karena akan masuk ke akademi

**In Unknown Place**

"Hei Kurama sudah lama kita tidak ketemu hmm ?" Tanya Seseorang

"**GRR,,, Siapa kau,,, Gaki ? Bagaimana kau bisa di sini ?" **Geram Monster berekor sembilan

"Kau masih tetap sombong dan penuh kebencian hmm ?" Tanya Seseorang

"**GRRR,,,, Beraninya kau Gaki ! akan ku bunuh kau Ha ha ha ha" **Tawa sang Monster Ekor Sembilan

"Kau akann ingat KURAMA" Ucap Naruto

Naruto menutup matanya dan membuka matanya dan muncullah mata berpola riak air berwarna merah dengan sembilan tomoe dan di tengahnya seperti Mangekyou Sharingan (A/N : Seperti punya Itachi)

"**Mugenkyou Rinnegan : Brian Controler"**

**To Be Continue . . .**

Maaf Minna saya telat untuk Update he...he

Untuk Story nya kalau jelek saya sangat sangat MINTAMAAF

Dan para Readers yang mau baca dan review saya sangat sangat BERTERIMAKASIH

Silahkan jika ada yang mau memberi saran, kritik, maupun flame saya akan terima

SEKIAN & TERIMAKASIH


End file.
